disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сердце льда
Сердце льда (англ. Frozen Heart) - первая песня в диснеевском мультфильме Холодное сердце. Её поёт группа ледоколов. Синопсис В начале фильма ледоколы поют о легендарном проклятии «замёрзшего сердца», которого следует опасаться, когда они режут лёд из озера и загружают его на санки, чтобы забрать в город. В это же время, маленькие Кристофф и Свен подражают им действиям и получают свой собственный кусочек льда. Текст песни Сердце льда (оригинальный текст)= Ледоколы: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup! Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart... |-|Сердце льда (русский текст)= Ледоколы: Холод, ветер, горный дождь Поток воды застылый Большую, ледяную мощь Мы расколем дружной силой Руби этот лёд, чистый и злой Борись за любовь, а страх долой Наслаждайся красотой На куски разбей Ты сердце льда, скорей Эх! Ах! Берегись! Помогай! Ах! Эх! Берегись! Не зевай! Мощная! Грозная! Колкая! Гладь! Магию льда нам не разгадать Помни что лёд! Всех нас сильней! Даже ста больших парней! Эх! Холод, ветер, горный дождь Поток воды застылый Большую, ледяную мощь Мы расколем дружной силой Руби этот лёд, чистый и злой Борись за любовь, а страх долой Наслаждайся красотой На куски разбей Ты сердце льда, скорей... Прочее * Режиссёр Дженнифер Ли описала песню как дань уважения песне в мультфильме Дамбо, Roustabouts. * В тот момент, когда Эльза случайно ранит Анны в сердце (в самом конце песни «Впервые» (реприза)), на фоне играет музыка из песни «Сердце льда», под специально подобранный текст: «Руби этот лёд, чистый и злой, борись за любовь, а страх долой, наслаждайся красотой, на куски разбей, ты сердце льда, скорей...» * Песня явно относится к Эльзе и её силам. На другом уровне это может также ссылаться на принца Ханса в связи с замечанием Анны в конце фильма: «Холодное сердце здесь - только у тебя». Лирика "На куски разбей, ты сердце льда, скорей" может быть истолковано как предупреждение об истинной природе Ханса. * Строка в оригинале «And break the frozen heart» (И разбить замёрзшее сердце), предвещает событие, когда замерзающая Анна идёт к Кристоффу, но сворачивает к Эльзе, что бы спасти её от Ханса. * Строка «Руби этот лёд, чистый и злой, борись за любовь, а страх долой» также утверждает, что только настоящая любовь может оттаять замёрзшее сердце. * Вступительная песня устанавливает различные темы мультфильма. Например, борьба между любовью и страхом, символическая природа льда, представляющего красоту и опасность, внутренняя битва Эльзы между сокрытием и свободой. «Watch your step, let it go» (Следи за своим шагом, отпусти его), имеет ссылку на сцену, когда Эльза убегает. * Заключительная лирика к этой песне «Beware the frozen heart...» (Берегись замерзшего сердца ...), предвещает ранение Анны в сердце. По иронии судьбы, Анна единственный персонаж без символического замёрзшего сердца; она никогда не скрывает своих истинных чувств, и наиболее эмоционально открыта. Кристофф, Эльза и Ханс могут быть описаны как имеющие холодные или застывшие сердца для сокрытия своих истинных чувств или намерений под жёстким, утонченным или очаровательным внешним видом. Однако истинное «я» Ханса оказывается более зловещим, чем истинное «я» Кристоффа и Эльзы, поскольку их фасады «замороженных сердец», появились из-за отсутствия контакта с людьми, особенно Эльзы, которая делает это, чтобы никто не пострадал от её способностей, в то время как Ханс поначалу кажется сердечным, но это был фасад, чтобы держать общественность в неведении о его хладнокровном истинном «я», чтобы завоевать их доверие и стать королём Эренделла. Идея «замёрзшего сердца» является повторяющимся мотивом. Кроме того, лирика «Эта ледяная сила, как грязная, так и справедливая», может быть намёком на то, что Дед Пабби говорит Эльзе, что, хотя её сила прекрасна, она также опасна. de:Kaltes Herz en:Frozen Heart es:Frozen Heart ja:氷の心 pl:Serca lód pt-br:Frozen Heart